Sangre y Amor
by cheli777
Summary: Que pasaria si la Vampira mas poderosa del mundo y con poderes de Lincantropo peleara una guerra, para salvar a Bella su enemiga que le a quitado a Edward el amor de su vida, conociendo a un ancestro de Jake quien fue imprigmado por Elizabeth


**Reencuentro**

Después de estar pensando mucho decidí intervenir en la guerra que se acercaba por una simple humana que me quitaba a un ser que había amado y amo.

Es tiempo de actuar mi instinto me decía que no debía participar pero debía cumplir con una promesa de hace más de 510 años que había hecho al hombre que me salvo de los brazos de la muerte.

Es hermosa la casa las ventanas, así solía llamar a la casa de los Cullen, me recuerda mi hogar en toscana una de las muchas moradas que he tenido.

-hola Edward- su rostro tan hermoso me mostro la costumbre de siempre volver a sus brazos, nunca lo podría olvidar mi corazón.

-Elizabeth, que sorpresa pasa por favor- sus abrazos, su olor, sus labios en mi rostro, eran por lo que siempre me hacia volver con él.

-Elizabeth tu en Forks, es una sorpresa nunca te gusta abandonar Inglaterra- Carlisle uno de mis tantos compañeros de inmortalidad y amante, aun que nunca resulto mi relación con él es uno de mis mejores amigos en esta eternidad.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes amigo mío que soy muy imprescindible- rápidamente todos los Cullen se reunieron en la sala para ver a una vieja amiga.

Después de abrazos y una bienvenida muy amorosa por parte de mis amigos, aunque Esme y Rosalie no me aceptaban del todo, Esme por que su ahora compañero fue mi pareja 50 años y la vanidosa de Rosalie porque era más hermosa que ella.

-Dinos tu motivo de visita por favor, porque estás aquí Elizabeth ya te enteraste verdad- Edward siempre parecía leer mi mete aunque en realidad mi escudo jamás le permitiera que la leyera.

-Así es, ustedes saben que con mi ayuda ganaran la próxima guerra sin problema- todos me veían con cara de incredulidad, porque la vampira más poderosa del mundo iba a participar si odiaba la guerra más que nada y estaba en contra de sus principios.

-Lo sé chicos, pero después abra una explicación porque voy a necesitar que toda la familia incluyendo a bella, y a la manada de lobos, y no pongan esa cara, para poder explicar mis razones de por qué voy a participar, pero ese no es el motivo de mi visita, are una fiesta, ustedes saben que amo las fiestas para celebrar que he vuelto América después de 200 años, los espero en mi nueva casa en New york, probare el ambiente neoyorkino, y su glamur-.

**Noche neoyorkina**

Después del dolor de ver al ser que ame, pero hoy al verlo no hay dolor dentro, se termino, después de todo debo cumplir con una promesa con aquel lobo que me rescato y aunque mi corazón dice que él me amo de alguna manera.

Al bajar las escaleras descubrí algunos vampiros mas humanos que otros, todos desean estar conmigo solo por la protección que tengo para ellos, pero que mas da aunque si alguno de ellos me amara.

De repente todas las miradas se proyectaron hacia la anfitriona decidí darle a mis invitados algo de sangre así que digamos un hospital por un especial precio decidió venderla y claro no iba a olvidar a los vegetarianos.

-Elizabeth tan hermosa como siempre- Carlisle siempre tan encantador

-bienvenidos a todos, espero que sea de su agrado por favor siéntanse como en su casa bienvenidos- espero no haber cometido algún error. La fiesta iba de maravilla todos bailaba bebían, aunque algunos vampiros sentían indiferencia hacia los Cullen por no beber sangre humana, aunque muchos clanes les temían por tener a tres vampiros con dones.

-_Elizabeth por qué quieres a los lobos y a bella_- la mente de Edward me decía.

-_Como sabes jamás nunca he dicho como sobreviví a la muerte, sabes que puedo obligarte hacer lo que quiera_- es lo mejor que podía decir mentalmente.

-_No es tiempo de jugar Ely, sabes que mis sentimientos corresponden a una ser que amo_-

Aun así quería besarlo y claramente lo obligare, aun que su mente no quería pero su cuerpo respondió como yo quería. –Basta Ely-.

Sus labios fríos, como mil hielos, su pecho, manos recorriendo mi espalda me hizo recordar porque me encaprichaba con Edward. Me encanto ese beso y para el solo fue un capricho de su amiga, -No te enojes, sabes que es la costumbre jajaja puedes bailar conmigo por favor-

Me tomo de la mano y bailamos como antes, sin que conociera a bella esa inmortal que me robaba a mi mejor amigo aun así tendría que secuestrarlo y hacer lo que yo quería para el siempre fui la amiga que esta de su lado. Nada mas era una decepción que no superaba con los años, la noche transcurrió con diversión, sangre y locuras por parte de mis invitados nunca había visto una reunión tan elocuente y divertida con tantos vampiros.

Pero como mi necesidad tenía que ser satisfecha tuve que hacerlo empecé a llamar a Edward, a la habitación, mas su mente no quería porque pensaba que traicionaría a su querida Bella, pero hoy no estaba aquí así que decidí que borraría su recuerdo.

Empezó a besarme la espalda su fría mano me empezó acariciar mi trasero, arranco mi vestido con desesperación, mis manos desabrocharon su camisa, me sujeto por la espalda y empezó acariciar mis pechos dándoles un rico masaje con la yema de sus dedos, y mis manos tocando su trasero después con un ágil movimiento me tumbo a la cama se había despojado de su ropa me beso con una mordida en mis labios, abriendo mis piernas empezó adentrarse en mi una y otra vez. Empecé a gemir como nunca me encantaba una y otra vez, esos besos llenos de desesperación hacia que pudiera leer su mete sus deseos de poseer a Bella hacían que creer que fuera ella, aunque muchas veces el se contenía porque no podía tocar a su humana para él era la frustración mas grande del mundo, después me empujo hacia arriba para que estuviera arriba empezó a tocar de nuevo mis senos deseando que no parara empezó a llegar al orgasmo.

-Edward- al oír eso el intensifico el acto siguiéndome el al orgasmo, empezamos a bajar el ritmo poco a poco hasta quedar nuestros cuerpos desnudos abrazados sin decir nada solo viéndonos a los ojos cuando finalmente nuestros deseos fueron saciados, nos vestimos lo bueno que siempre tenía ropa de reserva.

-lo volviste hacer Elizabeth,- fueron sus únicas palabras que salieron de esos deliciosos labios

-Sí pero tu tenias ganas y yo también así que aproveche, porque no lo puedes hacer con tu humana- maldita bella, ahora como me iba a saciar yo.

-Borraste su recuerdo verdad aunque lo borraste en mi interior sabía que estaba traicionando a un ser, y tu poder de hacer lo que tú quieras con migo, pero no pude olvidarla- odiaba que alguien pudiera evadir mi poder que tendrá ella para no poder borrar su recuerdo.

Sabía perfectamente que esta era la última noche que Edward estaría conmigo mis premoniciones me advertían que jamás lo volvería a toca, así que lo tendré que hacer para que este conmigo esta noche, este día.

-Edward podrás estar conmigo esta noche y este día te necesito- jamás se me opondría, siempre había sido uno de mis tantos guardianes que me protegían aunque no de la manera que yo quisiera.

-Claro Ely mi princesa de Inglaterra- cuando me decía eso era que se iban a cumplir mis deseos.


End file.
